1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a travel drive, for example one that can used in systems for germinating and curing malt in malt factory systems.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Cereal grains or malts are germinated and cured on large germinating furnaces or kilns that mostly have a circular design. Several germinating furnaces are often situated one on top of the other. Moving devices for handing the germinating material are arranged over each furnace floor.
In a device for germinating and curing according to DE-OS 2162167, a material exchanging screw carrier is designed as a box beam with four wheels mounted at its ends, of which two are arranged over each other, and two next to each other. The wheels run between rails, which in turn are secured to consoles on the lateral walls and the covers of the upper furnace areas. DE-U-7437732 additionally shows a cleaning device for ventilation rooms in germinating boxes, in which each end of the carrier has two pairs of wheels situated one over the other. Each wheel pair has a gap between the wheels. The gap is filled by a rail of the wall console, so that the carrier can be traversed in this guide transverse to its longitudinal axis.
The kiln according to DE-OS 2654757 incorporates a pivotable tilting furnace in which the running rails in the swiveling area of the tilting furnace can be removed to prevent a collision between the furnace to be tilted and the running rails.
A germinating box loading and unloading device according to DE-OS 1442157 contains an open-ended or continuous plate conveyor for loading and unloading that is slidably mounted on rails.